


En Route Songs

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [78]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, prephlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they sing along to songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Route Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:   
> I will always love you - Whitney Houston  
> Rooftops - The lostprophets  
> American Pie - Don McLean

A little known fact about Phil Coulson is that he prefers driving to the mission site rather than riding the Quinjet. Sure, the Quinjet is faster and more practical, but there’s just something about driving in open roads, alone.

There’s the silence he gets to enjoy for however long it takes him to get to who-knows-the-fuck-where that he knows won’t be there when all hell breaks loose. The drive up to wherever is his calm before the storm.

Now, However…

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU" Clint was practically screeching. 

Clint had been assigned this mission last minute and seeing as how all of the agents, Quinjets, and vehicles meant for this mission were already en route, this left Phil to carpool with Clint.

He wasn’t complaining though. Clint was a great travel buddy. At least until he got bored and turned the radio on. Then the screeching started. Clint had a great voice. Phil had heard him sing once or twice, but when they were this close to each other and in an enclosed space (Phil refused to bring Lola to the site, since it was probably gonna rain bullets.) Clint’s singing sounded more like screeching.

“I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you’ve dreamed of" Clint belted out.

Yeah, Phil was seriously considering retracting the statement about Clint being a great travel buddy.

The song ended a few minutes after, thankfully, and they were both silent, with Clint grinning at nothing, until the next song played. 

"Will we say we’ve had our fuuun?" Clint breathed in. "Will we make our marks, this time? Will we always say we tried" The beat started going faster and Clint started banging his head with the beat. "STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS EVERYBODY SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT" There was the screeching again.

The thing is though, Phil didn’t find it annoying. It was more endearing actually, the way Clint screamed every word instead of properly singing it. He didn’t know exactly why but Clint’s  ~~screeching~~  singing made his lips tug upward and he’s not even trying to hide it.

Phil shook his head as the song neared its end and Clint suddenly stopped singing. Phil’s brow furrowed and he glanced sideways to see Clint looking out the window, his ears had a soft tinge of pink.

"I’m sorry, sir." Clint murmured. "I got carried away, I know you like your silence. I won’t sing anymore."

Phil remained silent. Surely, he wasn’t giving off the vibe that he hated Clint’s singing, right? Still, Clint was right. He did like his quiet. 

Whenever he was with Clint though, Phil noticed, he preferred hearing the archer’s voice more than anything.

When the next song played on the radio, Phil hummed along with the intro. That made Clint stare at him. Phil glanced at his direction and raised a challenging eyebrow and smirk before singing along to the song. “But February made me shiver, with every paper I’d deliver. Bad news on the doorstep, I couldn’t take one more step.” Phil let his smirk grow into a smile as he sang along with Don McLean. “I can’t remember if I cried, when I heard his widowed bride, but something touched me deep inside, the day, the music died.”

Clint was grinning from ear to ear as he listened to Phil singing the chorus. Phil was horribly off-key but they didn’t mind. It was nice to sing to a song while driving. Phil let Clint take the next verse.

"Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above, if the bible tells you so" Clint was singing this time, while Phil hummed. Clint’s smile as he sang was that of pure joy and Phil found himself singing along with the chorus.

"I started singing bye bye miss american pie, Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry…"

They both sang to songs as they drove through the endless desert.

It wasn’t quite the calm before the storm that Phil was used to, but it was probably the most fun he’s had in a long while, even if they were just singing along to songs on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/94542056761/sometimes-your-friend-just-needs-you-to-listen)


End file.
